1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to voice messaging offered for caller acceptance in a telecommunications network particularly with respect to service offering prompt issuance protocol.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Voice messaging systems are known where a prompt is issued to a caller on an incomplete call, offering a voice store and forward service for caller acceptance. Traditionally, the service offering prompt is issued when the system detects the busy or ring-no-answer condition at the intended call destination. Such systems are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,134,646; 5,036,533; 4,932,042; 4,901,341; and 4,766,604.
The known prior art systems have the disadvantage of waiting for and detecting call progress tones, such as the busy tone or audible ringing tone, before offering the service. This limits service availability only to incomplete call situations. A caller may find it desirable to utilize the service facility without first attempting to contact the intended recipient. Additionally, impatient callers may disconnect upon hearing a busy signal or a number of unanswered rings prior to the service offering prompt being issued. Telephone company revenue is potentially lost since such callers might not disconnect if they were aware that the service was available for acceptance. Furthermore, the prior art systems require the inclusion of expensive call progress tone detectors for detecting the busy and ring-no-answer conditions.